User talk:18tanzc/18tanzc's Super Store
Place your orders from my store Here! Can i get 3 dino horns I can give you some gems or clicksBrickWheels (talk) 22:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) How many gems and how many will you give? You can also pay in gypsum or pipes if you have some... I can give you .....Wait somebody traded on my trade module. I don't need the horns anymore. ThanksBrickWheels (talk) 19:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC) O.K!! Customer Canceled order. DIno scales. 4 dino scales please. My username is Bobo9711. 23:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC) That's 4 clicks.Please click my Gated garden MOD if posible. If Not,click my Club mag mod, rank 2 please. Clicked 4 times on your gated garden mod. 03:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I will send the items! Thanks for shopping! Thank you! 19:56, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Done! Order Could I get 3 dino horns? Smileytaff 17:09, October 9, 2010 (UTC) That will be 30 clicks.Please click my Electrican's apprentice mod.I will send them as soon as I know you have given the clicks. Actually, Plese click my Bone hunter trap mod. I clicked 7 times but it won't let me do it anymore. Smileytaff 18:40, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I clicked 30 times on bonehunter module. Smileytaff 18:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I will send the dino horns! Done! Gypsum. I will sell you a gypsum. How many clicks? 15:04, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I will give you 25 clicks for it. Reply back if you want to do it still and what for me to click. 25!!! *Whistles softly* I'll take it. Please click on my lightworm mod. 22:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) May I sell you more stuff? If so, I will sell you one rough sapphire, one rough ruby, six rough diamonds, and 114 red flowers. You can choose the ones you want. 22:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I take eveything! I'm gonna need them to keep my store open! That's 314 Clicks. Wow. It will take me awhile because I have another seller an a B/C deal. EVERYTHING? Erm... um... ok... Tell me when to send/ click on my lightworm mod. 1-75 clicks per time. 01:05, October 12, 2010 (UTC) If you can't afford thet,Then I will take the sapphire and th ruby for 50 clicks. No, I can afford that. I just don't know if YOU can. 13:56, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,I guess I couldn't.So i'll just take the sapphire and the ruby for 50 Clicks.Tell me what to click and I will respond. Sure. Please click on my symbiosis. (Doesn't matter which one.) 00:27, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I will click as soon as possible. I sent the items. 02:29, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I have Clicked! Wait... you clicked 50 times? 00:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC) while you where making the offer, I gave you 60 clicks on it. Done! FOUNDATION/ELECTRICAL LISCENCE I would like to order a foudation liscence and a electrical liscence. 200 clicks, what module do you want me to click on?Legobatmankid10 (talk) 21:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) cancel thisLegobatmankid10 (talk) 21:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Customer Canceled order. Block/click deal I would like to do a block click deal for gypsum and pipes. i cannot start until the 14th of october 2010. i'm sorry that i do not have a pet water bug module, but that is because of a glitch.Legobatmankid10 (talk) 21:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It's all good because i'm doing a B/C deal right now so Thats O.K! How many clicks are you doing the B/C for? the one i want to do with you or the one that i'm in right now?Legobatmankid10 (talk) 23:34, October 10, 2010 (UTC) The one with me. 200 clicksLegobatmankid10 (talk) 14:48, October 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S how do i post past your sig template? I'm realy not sure what you mean. we are starting tommorow, right? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:29, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Just Remember that if I give you 200 Clicks YOU have to Give me 260 Clicks. I also get all of the things that you get from your clicks and I will send any items I get. --------->Continued Down below hello!!!! hey i will give you 1 of each spear fragment. you can put the clicks on my purple poppy seed module 20 and then the rest on my prehistoric fern module (talk)thire13 STORE 22:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) thanks I have sent a friend request. It will take me awile to get the clicks. 120 Clicks Total. ok tell me whn you are done (talk)thire13 STORE 01:03, October 17, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT NOTICE To all customers: I will be doing a B/C deal for awile.If you want to sell me somthing,I will accept you and then block you. Thanks for your cooperation. 18tanzc Block/click Deal con'td the other section was getting long, so post here from now on Legobatmankid10 (talk) 14:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC) 18tanzc, please block the rest of your freinds so we can start! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 14:52, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget to block networkers too! I don't know why, but okay. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 23:02, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I have sent the stuff i got today (60 clicks worth) Legobatmankid10 (talk) 23:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I will start clicking! I have clicked 60 times out of 200: 60/200=140 clicks too go! And for you legobatmankid10 , You have...260-60=200 clicks left.200/260. I have clicked 112 times. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 20:18, October 15, 2010 (UTC) make that 120 Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:00, October 16, 2010 (UTC) HEY!!!!! BLOCK THAT OTHER GUY ON YOUR FREINDLIST!!!! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:00, October 16, 2010 (UTC) When are you going to start clicking again? I have clicked 177 times Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I've been inactive on MLN for awhile. I will start clicking as soon as posible. Sorry for the delay. Order Can I please have 1 Form 20B and 5 Nails ( for my store). 22:02, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure thats 10 Clicks.Please click my insteller ambush mod if you can.If you can't,please click my gated garden mod 7 times and my dino gallery mod 3 times.If you can't do that,Click my dino gallery mod 10 times. You mean click your interstellar ambush mod 10 times? If so I can't do that. 22:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC) O.k so can you click my gated garden mod 10 times? Sure, clicking right now. 22:42, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I have seen You have clicked! I will Send the Items! Done! Job Application Hi! I'd like to apply for a job! Other stores I work for Beginners Store. I'm very prompt to orders. Please accept my application I request clicks a week plus 5 per order or a item! Smileytaff 01:40, October 15, 2010 (UTC) What Rank items can you spare for the store? Every rank except rank 9. Smileytaff 02:41, October 15, 2010 (UTC) You can supply rank 5-8 items?!?!?!? Cool! O.k,YOur in for the job.Please edit my store with the items you have and I will edit it later.Also,You will get 10 clicks a week and 3 clicks Per order. Coolz why do I have to edit so you know what I have? I'll leave a * bye what I have k? Smileytaff 13:35, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Abything that Says "Not Available"In the price coloum Please edit.Thanks. So anything that you put a star with is the stuff you can supply? Can you supply the rank 6-8 and i'll do the rank 0-5 and as we gain rank there will be more orders and items. Sure i'll do that! if you help me become rank 6? Of course when i'm rank 5. Smileytaff 14:00, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Job accepted Rank 6 Order I would like to order a hyptonic frequency machine, 1 synths and 2 microphones. 105 clicks, is that right? It will take me a while to click for all this but i will get it done. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 19:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) You can get all of it except you can only get 1 mic k? Smileytaff 19:53, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay. So that makes 90 clicks. What modules do you want clicked? could i also get 3 space probes? so that makes the grand total.......... 111 clicks! wow! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 20:05, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhhh..........75 on fern module, 20 more go on my may pop purple whatever it is when you clicked the whatever it is 20 times tell me and click 20 more times. k? Smileytaff 20:16, October 15, 2010 (UTC) O.K. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 20:23, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Can you afford the spaceprobes JESUSRocks123? if not,I can. I can supply them! :D Smileytaff 22:17, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Great! i have clicked 40 times on the fern mod. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Dino Scales Could I have thirty dino scales? Smileytaff 22:05, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Please click my probe mod 30 times if posible.if not,can you calick 30 times on my gated garden mod? if that not possible,please click my golem mod.Legobatmankid10,if you read this I expect you too send me the gypsum you get from ANY clicks. Your clicks or sombodey elses. I NEED THEM SO BAD!!!! K can you send them now I will click 2morrow! Smileytaff 22:16, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Just remember too click tomorrow. I will! Thanks! send them now please. Smileytaff 22:58, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Clicked! 22:19, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Sent! JESUSRocks123 Order Can I order a hyptonic frequincy machine and a friendship bracelet? please tell me what too click. 18tanzc 23:40, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Yep 27 clicks on my gated garden module! 23:56, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I have Clicked! please send the items as soon as posible! 18tanzc 00:24, October 16, 2010 (UTC) K! sending! 00:34, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Items sent! 00:37, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Can I get 1 more friendship bracelet? 18tanzc 00:48, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm out sorry. 01:02, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Fairy dust. This is one of my favorite stores now! 10 fairy dust, please. 01:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) 10 clicks please click on gated garden module please thanks! 01:23, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Clicked. 17:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC) K I can't login right now so I'll send them tomorrow! 17:40, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Items sent! also do you have any gypsum or pipe? 21:34, October 16, 2010 (UTC) No, sorry. 23:17, October 16, 2010 (UTC) K Thanks anyway! 23:23, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Done!